Mi amada flor
by Mactans
Summary: Algunas veces el amor se transforma en necesidad, dependencia y obsesión. La desesperación de perder lo que creías seguro te lleva lentamente a la locura ¿No es así, Sherlock?
1. Chapter 1

.

Ok, antes que nada aviso que la historia será bastante fuerte, bastante perturbadora, les sugiero que se abstengan de leerla si son muy sensibles.  
Bien, estáis avisados, espero que si continuas la lectura, ésta sea de tu agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es mía, por favor no plagies.

Hace 8 meses regresé a México después de años en el extranjero, honestamente todavía hace un mes mi español escrito era una miseria, creo que ya he mejorado, aun así ofrezco disculpas si de repente hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales, he revisado a conciencia cada capítulo, espero haya quedado aceptable.

.

.

John sabía que Sherlock no era el mismo desde el día en que volvió de su muerte fingida, al principio creyó que eso se debía a la forma tan poco amable con que le recibió, pero ¿quién recibe con alegría a aquel que le hizo pasar por el mayor de los sufrimientos?, aceptaba que quizá, debió escuchar sus razones, pero la ira y la impotencia no lo dejaron pensar claramente y terminó por romperle la nariz.

Pero Sherlock se veía distinto, muy ansioso, le miraba intensamente y le seguía a todos lados, además, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada helada que le dedicó a Mary el día que la presentó como su prometida.

-"Tu amigo me da miedo"- Le dijo su prometida aquel día.

-"Él es así, pero no es una mala persona" –Le contestó.

Tal vez si John hubiese tomado en cuenta lo que dicen de las mujeres, eso del "sexto sentido" o su "instinto femenino", las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Mycroft se presentó un día cualquiera en el portal de la casa que compartía con su ahora esposa, le saludo de esa forma tan fríamente impersonal de siempre, acompañada de esa hermosa sonrisa "come mierda de político" que tenía.

Más por cortesía que por otra cosa, le invitó a pasar a su hogar, Mary fue a trabajar esa mañana un turno doble en la clínica y volvería hasta el siguiente día.

Ambos se adentraron en el recinto hasta llegar a la pequeña pero acogedora salita, el pelirrojo se sentó en cuanto John lo hizo.

-Te ofrecería un té, pero creo que no es necesario decirte que tu presencia no es bienvenida- Hablo John, cortante y directo, si el mayor de los Holmes nunca fue de su agrado desde el día en que se conocieron, el hecho que éste hubiese vendido a su hermano con un psicópata que destruyo la relación amorosa que mantenían en aquel tiempo y que después le hubiera mentido sobre la muerte de Sherlock, solo empeoraba la situación.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso seré breve –Contestó sin un ápice de incomodidad –Vuelve con Sherlock.

-¿Disculpa? –John soltó una risa entre sarcástica e incrédula –Eso es el colmo del cinismo –le espetó repentinamente colérico –De entre todas las personas en el mundo, el que menos derecho tiene de opinar sobre esto eres tú, no puedes venir y dar tus "sabios consejos maternales"…

-Pero si no es un consejo, Dr. Watson, se lo estoy ordenando. –Le contesto con un gesto repentinamente serio.

John detuvo su diatriba, le miro incrédulo para después pasar a la molestia -Espero que recuerde, Sr. Holmes, que soy un soldado. –Siseó John al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Y yo solo tengo un "puesto menor en el gobierno", si sabe a lo que me refiero… -Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente.

John solo relajo el gesto, sin embargo seguía a la defensiva -No puedes ir por la vida intentando resolverle la vida a tu hermano, ya no es un niño y yo no soy un juguete – Su voz era modulada, de verdad prefería evitar un pleito con el mayor. –Estoy dispuesto a retomar una amistad con Sherlock, pero será poco a poco y eso será un tema solo entre él y yo, tú no tienes por qué estar metido en esto y mucho menos puedes venir a ordenarme cosas en mi propia casa.

-Sabe que no me refiero a su "amistad", cuando le digo que vuelva con Sherlock…

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, después cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula con repentina indignación –Estoy casado, no digas estupideces.

-Eso se puede arreglar…

-No voy a divorciarme de mi esposa –John estaba furioso -¡No voy a retomar una relación que murió cuando el imbécil que tienes por hermano decidió fingir su muerte y no decirme sus planes! ¡Él no me consultó esa decisión que tomó, así que yo no tenía por qué pedirle su opinión cuando decidí cambiar mi estado civil a "casado" y mucho menos voy a cambiarla ahora a "divorciado"!

Mycroft se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida con paso firme, tomo el pomo de la puerta y volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro –Yo nunca he podido negarle algo a mi hermano y no voy a comenzar ahora –Y sonrió enigmáticamente, regreso la vista al frente y abrió la puerta –Y… Dr. Watson, yo en ningún momento le pedí que cambiará su estado civil a "divorciado", yo prefiero algo más práctico, ¿"viudo" tal vez? – Y salió de la casa, dejando a John más blanco que el papel.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por la espera, intentaré no tardarme tanto, pero es un poco complicado para mi, ya saben, tengo que hacer muchas correcciones a lo que escribo para que todo tenga coherencia y sentido, tengo a alguien que me edita las cosas así que creo que esta bien, pero como siempre les agradeceré si me informan de algún error.

Es corto el capítulo pero los iré haciendo más largos :)

.

.

.

La estancia en el 221B había dejado de ser cálida y acogedora, las cortinas permanecían permanentemente cerradas, el aire se encontraba viciado por el humo de tabaco y la humedad, el frío que traía consigo los días de Diciembre se colaba dentro del apartamento.

-Yo no le pedí absolutamente nada –Dijo con voz monótona, sin moverse un ápice.

-Pero si no es necesario que lo pidas, llevas días sin comer, no duermes y este lugar esta asqueroso, era de esperarse que el entrometido de tu hermano hiciera algo –Contestó serio.

-¿Cuánto dinero te ofreció por venir aquí? –Preguntó sin voltear a verle.

-¿Dinero? –Preguntó incrédulo al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa sarcástica –Fue a amenazarme con asesinar a mi esposa si no volv… venía a verte. –Cambió lo que quería decir, aún no estaba seguro de hablar sobre el tema de su fallida relación en ese momento.

Sherlock se enderezó rápidamente del sillón en que había estado plácidamente acostado y volteó a ver al médico con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Murmuró

…

Cuando Mycroft abandonó la estancia, John no sabía si reír o llorar, aquello era surrealista, sin lugar a dudas, la mala espina que le dio el mayor de los Holmes desde que le conoció era real, al parecer solo se había limitado con él por considerarlo importante para tranquilizar a su hermano, pero sin dudas el hombre-puesto-sin-importancia-en-el-gobierno era peligroso y justo hoy venía a exponer las garras.  
Sabía que aquello fue una amenaza velada y tampoco le sorprendió que el pelirrojo estuviese al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que mantuvo con su hermano menor, pero lo que le dejaba sin palabras era esa mirada tan fría y calculadora que nunca creyó fuese dirigida hacia su persona, ahora no tenía dudas de que a Mycroft solo vivía para proteger a su hermano, de una manera muy retorcida y enfermiza pero protectora al fin de cuentas.

John pensó en la situación de riesgo en la que colocó a su esposa, pues los alcances del "hombre de hielo" podían ser ilimitados, su imaginación vago en múltiples escenarios en cuyos desenlaces siempre predominaba la trágica muerte de su mujer y para él solo quedaba el espantoso título de "viudo".

Pensó en tomar sus cosas y huir a otro lugar pero todo era complicado, empezando por el dinero y el avanzado estado de embarazo de Mary, la situación se volvía más difícil.

Sin más opciones por delante, hizo lo único que podría detener un poco las cosas…

…Fue a ver a Sherlock.

…..

-Lo que has oído –Contestó John –Y honestamente creía en la posibilidad de retomar una amistad contigo Sherlock, sin embargo no puedo relacionarme con una persona cuyos familiares colocan un hacha sobre mi cabeza, estoy de acuerdo que en un principio la adrenalina y el peligro fueron lo que me atrajeron a

-A mí. –Le interrumpió Sherlock.

-…a Baker Street –continuó John, ignorando lo dicho por su compañero –Sin embargo, debes de entender que soy un hombre de familia y pronto seré padre, debo de proteger a mi hija.

-Yo no permitiría que nadie te dañara ni dañara a tu hija, John. –Declaro rápidamente, mirándolo intensamente –Ella es una parte de ti y por ese simple hecho la amaría tanto como te am…

-Ese es el caso –Le cortó John, a la par que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle –No solo somos mi hija y yo… -Suspiró y volteó a encarar a Sherlock- También está Mary… Mi esposa.

Sherlock volvió a una pose neutra, se acomodó en el sofá y sin mirarle le ordeno –Sube a tu antigua habitación, sigue igual que como la dejaste, espera ahí y no salgas.

-Pero…

-Mycroft acaba de llegar, debo de hablar con él. –Le dijo sin mirarle, volviendo a la pose en la que estaba antes de la llegada de John, mientras éste, no muy convencido, hacia lo pedido.

.

.

.

John estaba en la segunda planta, pegado a la puerta, solo le llegaban murmullos de la sala de estar, sin embargo, de repente todo estallo, cosas estrellándose contra la pared, muebles volcados, gritos e inclusive se oyó el estrepitoso tronar de una ventana. El rubio bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a meter tu asquerosa presencia en mi vida! –Rugió colérico el pelinegro -¡No soy un maldito crío que necesita que le protejas del mundo, Mycroft!

-¡Pues comienza a comportarte como un adulto, maldita sea!- Le recriminó el mayor

-¡No puedo creer que fueras capaz de amenazar a John! ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Mis problemas los arreglo yo, déjame en paz, maldito gordo entrometido! ¡Lárgate! ¡Me asfixias! ¡Ya no te soporto!- Sherlock estaba fuera de sí.

-Sherlock… basta… -Intentó calmarlo el pelirrojo, se acercó a tomarlo del brazo, sin embargo el pelinegro se zafó de forma ruda y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

John miró la escena sorprendido y Mycroft no daba crédito a lo que había pasado: él que toda su vida se desvivió por los cuidados hacia Sherlock, que le enseñó a caminar, le protegió de los bravucones, lo llevó a sus consultas médicas y limpió sus lágrimas ahora recibía una mirada llena de rencor y un golpe que más que dolerle físicamente le dolía en el alma, si bien, nunca han tenido una relación muy afectuosa, la violencia física nunca estuvo dentro de sus discusiones, pues para alegría de Mycroft y pesar de Sherlock, siempre lo respeto y admiró como el hermano mayor que era.

-No vuelvas nunca, tú y yo no somos nada, adiós Mycroft- Le dijo fríamente.

El pelirrojo recobró la compostura, se giró y su vacía mirada se posó en John, parado en el portal.

-Bien, espero que este contento Doctor –Y siguió su camino, en el descanso de las escaleras volvió a hablar –Su esposa está a salvo, lamento haberla involucrado… pero recuerde, cuando vea la sonrisa y la felicidad en la cara de su mujer, será la soledad y tristeza en la cara de Sherlock, aparte de ti, yo soy lo único que tenía y usted ha venido a destruirlo. –Y salió del 221B de Baker Street.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Gracias a las personas que han dado Follow y/o Fav, y a Hbl por su review (y si, las cosas se irán retorciendo más con nuestro querido Myc xD).  
.

You make me happy :D


End file.
